


You're Easy to Crack

by TheUKAmazingDan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beer, College AU, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, beer pong, dominant!phil, drunk, frat boy!dan, frat boy!phil, red solo cups, top/bottom disputes, whiny!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUKAmazingDan/pseuds/TheUKAmazingDan
Summary: dan and phil are both cocky frat boys that love beer almost as much as they love each other. dan, drunk and horny, challenges phil to a game of beer pong: whoever wins, tops. may the games begin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know this isn't what I usually write, and I know y'all are waiting on an update, but it was nice to just write from a prompt for once! Also, I wrote this while listening to Red Solo Cup by Toby Keith, but don't be alarmed, that's about as far as my country roots stretch.
> 
> based off of this prompt: [x](http://phanfic.tumblr.com/post/158914856807)

The halls of the Phi Kappa Psi fraternity were bustling with people, some drunk and swaying, others kissing against the walls, and a select few who were on their phones with a half-empty red solo cup in hand. I was far from late to the party, and I was pretty wasted, as far as I could tell. I was on my seventh, maybe eighth, beer of the night, and I was only two hours in. Some of the other fraternities called us irresponsible, but we just liked to have fun, let loose a little. Besides, exam week had just ended, and everyone needed a few drinks to lighten up or celebrate. 

I stepped into the kitchen, looking for my fellow fraternity brother and boyfriend, Phil. Out of the both of us, he had a stronger alcohol tolerance, but he also drank whiskeys and vodka on the side while I just drank light beers, which pretty much evened us out. I looked around the room that was hazy with grey puffs coming from a white guy with dreadlocks smoking a hookah in the corner. I searched for Phil, but couldn't find him amongst the throngs of people. On the bright side, I did find an unguarded plate of Jell-O shots in Dixie cups, so I scooped them up and smirked as I whisked them out of the kitchen and into the game room that was off to the side. 

I swallowed a shot as I opened the door to the game room, letting it slide down my throat with ease. I strained my eyes against the low lights to make out the faces bent over the pool and poker tables in deep concentration. I didn't see Phil in there either, so I picked up another Jell-O shot and took it, then grabbed a third one and set the tray down on the edge of the poker table in a peace offering before leaving the room as quietly as I had come in. A few of the men at the table raised their beer bottles in thanks, then looked back to their cards and focused once more on their hands. I gave the entire room one last smile, then exited back into the smoke-filled kitchen.

I took my last shot, then crumpled the cup and threw it onto the floor. I had a mission to complete. A mission to find my man. It was dark and hot in the fraternity house, and the entire environment mixed with the number of beers I had already drank was making me feel a little tingly. I could feel sweat trickle down my back and make my polo shirt stick to my skin. I whined at that, not liking the shirt in the first place, and liking it a lot less when it was sticking to me. 

I walked into the common room, hoping to find Phil there, but the sight that greeted me was a room full of dudes dry humping girls against every surface we owned. The slightly less drunk part of my mind supplied that I would probably need to disinfect that couch if I ever wanted to sit on it again. After not seeing him there, I went back into the hall and opened every door, only to walk in on three girls doing cocaine as they sat in a circle, the beginning of a threesome, and a rainbow party with individuals who were far too into their activities to notice me peak in the door. I was horny and tired and I just wanted Phil, but he was nowhere to be found. I let out a sigh of defeat, then walked back down the hall again, only to run into my friend Louise. 

"Dan!" She shouted, her bright orange lipstick smeared and a red plastic cup in her hand. 

"Lou! Oh my God, have you seen Phil?" I yelled back, not caring about my volume as I rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. 

"I've been in the rainbow room, but I think he's in the garage." She informed me, pulling out of my embrace and taking a long drink from her cup. 

"Thanks, Slut!" I cried back, about to leave as she grabbed my arm. 

"Listen," She hiccuped, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "From a person who sucks a lot of dick, this is a good rainbow party." 

"Whatever, Whore! I love you!" I cackled, hugging her again before I took off down the hall to the garage. 

"I love you too, Loser!" She called back, still hiccuping.

I ran through the kitchen and the common room, then made my way outside and stepped over a few passed out bodies and a bunch of crushed plastic cups. I almost tripped over an empty beer bottle thrown haphazardly on the grass and cursed loudly. What a fucking asshole bottle.

Both garage doors were wide open, light and sounds spilling out into the front yard. As I got closer, I identified the activity they were participating in as beer pong, a frat party favorite. I walked in through the large, opened door, only to witness Phil aiming his ping-pong ball then throwing it, only for it to land in his opponent's last cup. A collective cheer mixed with a few groans as the other man tipped his head to Phil before fishing out the ball and chugging down the beer in defeat. 

I then approached him, coming over to where he stood, leaning with his arms on the plastic white table top. "Hey, Baby!" I chirped, looping my arm through one of his and leaning in to give him a swift peck on the cheek. He didn't even jump, just chuckling and bringing his arm around me. 

"Hi, Love." He greeted me, pressing a kiss to the side of my head. We were wearing similar outfits, him in a pale green polo with white shorts and I in a light pink shirt of the same kind with a pair of pastel yellow shorts on that only went to my mid-thigh, unlike Phil's that went to his knees. 

I stood up on my tippy toes in order to place my mouth directly next to his ear. "I wanna fuck you." I whispered, not making myself discrete at all as I pushed the aching bulge in my shorts against his thigh. We had never gone past a blowjob, but I had a feeling that tonight was the night. 

A few catcalls bounced off of the cement walls in the garage, but Phil only smirked. "You think you're a top?" He laughed, standing up straight and wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"Of course I top!" I protested, but I only leaned further into his touch. 

"Sure, Honey. If you were a top, I wouldn't be doing this." He said, then let his hands go lower and lifted me up onto the plastic table by my ass, not caring that the room was filled with people we barely knew. 

I let out a huff and pushed him away by the chest as he leaned over the table to kiss me. I wriggled off of the table and stomped my foot while I crossed my arms. "I am too a top!" 

"See, you're even whiny. It's just a bottom trait, Love." He chuckled, reaching up to caress my face condescendingly. 

The entire garage had apparently been listening to our conversation, and a random girl suddenly raised her cup from the middle of the crowd surrounding the table. "Phil is right! He's a bottom!" She piped up, making her opinion known to all of the spectators. 

"No! He's totally a top. His feet are huge, and you know what they say about dudes with big feet!" A guy drunkenly shouted from the outer circle of people. 

The people continued arguing, yelling and screaming at each other in the small space. The noise made my head ache. "Make them stop!" I whined, tugging on Phil's shirt. 

"Bottom." He whispered with a smirk, then loudly clapped his hands. Nothing happened, so he whistled piercingly then shouted, "Everybody shut up!" 

Everyone did. All eyes returned to Phil and I, and I found myself looking down at my feet in embarrassment. All of this attention and yelling had really killed my hard on. 

"Now, I have a proposition." He said, loud enough for the entire garage to head. "My lovely boyfriend and I will play a game of beer pong. The winner will get to top!" He announced, and the entire body let out a cheer. 

I whipped my head up and met his eyes, my own wide and unbelieving. "Are you crazy? You're the king of beer pong! I'm guaranteed to lose!" I protested. 

"What? Are you scared of losing?" He questioned, crossing his arms and looking at me with a smug smile gracing his face. 

"No." I grumbled, quickly moving away from him and down to the other end of the table. People began moving, making it clear which side they were on by crowding around our individual sides of the table. This was the strangest game of beer pong I had ever been involved in. Someone was already setting up my side when I got down to the end of the table, placing ten plastic cups of beer in a pyramid pattern before me.

I looked up and across the table at Phil, who was already throwing a ping-pong ball up into the air and catching it when it came back down. He tossed me a signature smirk and licked his lips. "You ready, Baby?" He questioned with a grin.

"Absolutely." I replied back, changing my stance into something a bit more debonair looking. 

"Lets play, then." He stated, making both sides of the room let out a series of cheers. After the crowd quieted down, he carefully aimed his fist throw, then launched it across the table, sending it directly into one of my cups. 

I gulped, then looked up from the cup to meet his eyes. Without looking away, I pulled the ball out of the cup then removed it from its ranking before leaning my head back and chugging the contents of the cup. I carefully set the cup back into its previous place, then looked over to Phil's side where numerous people were giving him high-fives. 

A wave of anger rolled over me. They though I couldn't fight back. Well, I would show them. I lined up my throw just like Phil had, then threw my own shot across the table, making the ball bounce around slightly on the rims of the cups before settling into one on the far end of his stack. He glanced over at me with a little smile, then simply took the ball out and drank the beer almost as quickly as I had. 

This pattern continued for a while, him throwing perfect shots and me barely catching on the rims of cups. This was fine, until I missed with only two cups to go. I had thrown the ball, almost completely confident that the white sphere would go into a cup, but then it jumped from spot to spot until finally it flew over the side of one and fell onto the floor.

"Looks like you've met your end, Daniel." Phil hummed drunkenly from the other side of the table. He leaned over to pick up the ball from the floor and rubbed it on his shirt to clean it off. 

"Don't give up, Dan!" A girl yelled from behind me, raising her cup in solidarity. 

"You're easy to crack." Phil smirked from the other side of the table. 

I audibly gulped despite the encouragement. Phil was a senior, and he had been playing beer pong for far longer than I, a simple freshman. I was screwed. 

Phil chuckled, then made quick succession of my remaining cups while I missed his on every throw. He threw the ball into my last cup as if it was nothing, then turned around towards his supporters and let out a yell of victory, raising his arms high in the air. He then turned back to me and made his way around the table to where I stood, sulking and alone after my side had deserted me when I had lost. "Ready to go, Baby?" He questioned, lifting my chin up wth his hand and making me look him in the eyes. 

"I guess." I whimpered, leaning slightly into his touch. I didn't quite know why I was going so pliant, but it probably had to do with the fact that I had just ingested half my body weight in slightly watered-down beer. Long gone were the days when drinking so much alcohol would reduce me to a puking, delirious mess, and now I just tended to get cuddly and whiney and _horny_ , which came back with full force as soon as Phil touched me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his body, which made me let out another quiet whine and cling onto him like a needy child. 

"Man, you're desperate aren't you?" He chuckled, simply pulling me even closer. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, and he brought his hand that wasn't holding me up to squeeze and hold onto my ass. 

"Philly!" I protested at his teasing. 

"I'm not taking you back to my room until you say it." He growled, turning his head so he was speaking into my ear. 

"Say what?" I pouted, lifting my head to look him in the eyes. 

"Fuck. Me." He whispered, his tone firm and intimidating. 

"You already won! I'm already bottoming! Isn't that enough?" I whimpered. 

He brought his hand around my hips and pressed his palm firmly on my erection. "Say. It."

"Okay, okay!" I cried, squirming away from the touch. I might have jizzed in my pants right that second If he hadn't pulled his hand away. "Fuck m-me, Phil." I managed, choking half-way through the sentence.

"That's it, Sweetheart." He praised with a deep, throaty chuckle that made my knees feel like jelly. "That's what I like to hear." 

"Phil..." I whimpered again, letting him know just how desperate I was. 

"Alright, lets go, Baby." He assented, mercifully giving into my pleas. He pulled away slightly, but kept his one arm wrapped around my waist as he led me through the crowded garage and into the even fuller packed house, then up the stairs to his room. He flung open the door, only for us to find a random dude and girl making out on the bed, thankfully with their clothes still on. 

At the noise of the door opening, both guilty parties looked up at us with wide eyes. "Find another room." Phil barked, pulling me close to his side as the guy grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her off of the bed and out of the door. It was probably his height that scared the couple off, not that I minded. It was never really a sore spot for me that he stood about three inches taller than me. That just meant I could fit perfectly in the nape of his neck while intertwining our legs together. 

God. No wonder everyone said I was a bottom. 

He slammed the door shut behind us and locked it, then turned right around and pressed my body up against it, taking my wrists in his hands and pinning them above me. My head hit back against the oak with a loud thump which left me spinning in a good way. He then immediately began attacking my neck, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin and leaving large purple love bites. I let out a groan and let my arms fall over his shoulders so I could dig my nails into his back. He only sucked harder at the added pressure on his back, and let out a little growl against my skin.

He pulled away, then, almost as if I was a rag doll, pulled off my shirt in one fluid motion before flinging my body onto the bed. The mattress squeaked in protest at the almost violent action, but almost as soon as the noises stopped, they started up again as Phil climbed on top of me, completely nude. I desperately wriggled against the bed, bucking my hips to find some type of friction, but Phil lifted his hips and kept them just out of reach from my aching crotch.

"Not just yet, Darling." Phil chastised, laughing all the while at my misery. I pouted up at him, but he simply clucked his tongue and leaned down to press a harsh kiss to my lips. "None of that. Be good for me, yeah?"

I let out a high-pitched moan in reply. "I-I'll try, Philly." I whispered, the pressure still not completely faded from my lips. 

"What a good boy." He smirked, bringing down his hand to push my hair out of my eyes and trail his fingers down the side of my face. "Let's get you out of all those clothes. You have too many on, don't you agree?" He asked, his tone almost patronizing. 

"Y-yeah..." I stuttered back, barely able to get out the words while he began tugging at the hem of my pants. 

"Hips up." He ordered, and I quickly did as I was told. He then tucked his fingers into the waistbands of both my shorts and my underwear, then tugged them roughly down my legs, letting my hard on snap back against my lower stomach. "You're pretty eager, aren't you, Baby?" He questioned, making me squirm my hips and wriggle underneath him. 

"Come on...stop teasing!" I pleaded, begging for something, anything even. 

"Now, good boys don't whine." He scolded, making my cock twitch and my face darken with a blush. He lowered his face so that it was only a few inches above mine, then whispered lowly, "I'm going to stretch you, then I'll fuck you, and I'm going to make you come so hard, you're going to wonder why you ever wanted to top me." 

I let out another whimper. Damn him. "Please." 

"You're so fucking pretty when you beg, you know that?" He chuckled, leaning down further to press a lighter kiss to my lips, then pulled away and rolled off of me. He rummaged around in his bedside table's drawers, then pulled out a container of lube. "I'm gonna stretch you." He stated, coming back over to where I laid, then crawled between my legs and spread them wide open with his large hands. 

I brought a fist up to my mouth and began biting on my knuckles in an attempt to keep the embarrassing noises I was sure to let out in. Phil seemed to sense this though, and he reached up with one hand and tugged my fist from my mouth. "No keeping your noises in." He warned, then uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. "Legs up, Doll." He commanded, and I scrambled to do as I was told, quickly putting my legs up and over his broad shoulders. 

He reached down and ran a lube-slicked finger between my cheeks, making my entire lower half shiver. With little warning, he pushed one finger to my tightly clenched hole, then began massaging it in an attempt o make me relax. "Come on, Babe. I though all of those beers would loosen you up." He chuckled, still circling my rim with his fingertip.

"I am, I just haven't done this since I was fifteen - Jesus!" I cried, squirming when he pushed one finger into me without warning. I wiggled, trying to avoid the intrusion, but he reached up with his other hand and began stroking my hip comfortingly. 

"Calm down, Love." He murmured, pumping the single finger in and out of me at a slow pace. He squeezed my hip, then gently began nudging a second finger at my hole. "May I?" He asked, almost pressing in but not quite. 

"Yeah..." I breathed, wanting to get the stretching done and over. With my fist boyfriend, this had been awkward and sloppy, but right now with Phil, it seemed almost intimate. Well, it would have been even more so if we hadn't have been drinking, but it was still better than those times three years ago. 

He pushed in the second finger and slowly brought them in and out of me a few times before he began scissoring them and moving them back and forth. The stretch did burn a little, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. He barely grazed my prostate while he fingered me open, and I let out a low moan while my ass clenched around his fingers. 

"Think you can take three now?" Phil questioned, his voice breathless as he nudged another long, yet slim finger beside his other ones. 

"Go ahead." I whimpered, groaning and throwing my head back as he did just that. 

"God, you're so pretty." He commented, letting go of my hip and sliding his other hand up and down my side. He continued the process of stretching, then finally deemed me ready when he could slide all three fingers in and out of me with little resistance. He grabbed the lube, then drizzled it onto his cock before repositioning himself and pressing his tip just between my cheeks. "I want you to say it again." He ordered, not moving as he leaned over me, my legs still hooked over his shoulders. 

"Please fuck me, Phil." I whispered softly, my body slightly wiggling, desperate for anything. 

"Good boy." He muttered, then slowly pushed his dick into me, just enough so that his head caught my rim. I let out a whimper at that, then he pushed in a little deeper, getting half-way inside when he stopped again. 

"Phil?" I pouted, confused as to why he was going so slowly. I looked up into his face, surprised to see his eyes rolling slightly back and his mouth gaping open. 

"Sorry, you're just, God, you're _really _tight." He stammered, slowly easing himself in further. I could feel the sheets beside me tighten in his hands as he gripped them. "It's just really hard not to let go right now."__

__A flush spread across my body at his comment. I was the one making him almost come. It gave me a rather big boost to my ego. But, after a few moments of him just leaning over me, not moving inside of me, it became a bit uncomfortable. "Phil!" I grumbled quietly. "Fuck me!"_ _

__"Yeah, yeah, okay." He breathed, opening his formerly closed eyes and began moving his hips, pulling out before pushing back in. God, I forgot how good this felt. He was breathing heavily, but managed to set up a fast pace, fucking into me at a good speed._ _

__"Fuck!" I cried, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss as he once again barely brushed the spot inside of me. He kissed me deeply, letting his tongue dive into my mouth almost immediately when our lips touched. I could taste beer and whiskey on his tongue, as well as the residual taste of cereal he had eaten for lunch. It was fucking intoxicating._ _

__My head started to feel fuzzy, and I only pulled away for breath for a moment before hastily reconnecting our lips again. This time, he moved his mouth sweetly against mine, being more gentle as he invaded and licked inside my mouth. His tongue in my mouth, his cock up my ass, his hands squeezing my sides, the aching of my bladder from all of those beers; it was becoming too much. It was just way too much pressure for my poor little body to handle._ _

__I pulled my mouth away from his. "I need to cum." I whimpered, my eyes becoming teary from my need for release. I looked him in the eyes, then brought down one arm from around his neck and reached down to stroke myself._ _

__"Ah, let me do that." He scolded, slapping away my hand and taking my cock in his fist. "Good boys don't touch."_ _

__"I'll be good, I promise, just let me come." I pleaded in a whimper._ _

__"Don't you want to wait for me, Angel? Wait for me, and we'll do it together." He said, his tone letting me know that this wasn't completely a suggestion._ _

__"O-okay." I stuttered, digging my nails into his back in an attempt to hold off as he continued pushing in and out of me as well as pumping me in time with his thrusts. He continued to hit my prostate, which made my hips buck up on their own accord and my body start to stiffen as precum practically poured from my tip. I let out a loud moan, and Phil began thrusting in faster, taking me noise for what it was: a cry to hurry up._ _

__Soon, Phil was more of a mess than I was, sweating as he took pleasure from my body. "Shit, shit, shit!" He groaned, tightening his grip on my cock. I had learned from experience that whenever Phil pulled out the s-word, he was pretty damn close. "Almost there, Baby. Just a few more-" He babbled, speeding up even more than he had earlier. My body was quivering, begging, no demanding, a release._ _

__It wasn't even four more thrusts later when his hips stuttered and he started to come. I let out a whine at this, then let my own body release, my back arching and my toes curling at the pleasure. "Phil!" I gasped, digging my nails in even deeper which made him grunt while he rode out his high._ _

__"So good for me." He choked out, taking deep breaths as he gently pulled out when we were both done. A notable puddle of cum had sprayed up between us, and both of our stomachs had gotten in the way of the spray. Neither of us cared though, and after Phil pulled out, he simply rolled over to lay down beside me on the bed._ _

__The feeling of cum slowly running out of me was unpleasant, but not unbearable, and the cum quickly turned cold. I was too drunk and tired to do anything about either issue, so I rolled over too, snuggling my body into Phil's sticky, warm side._ _

__"So, still think you're a top?" Phil asked quietly, reaching up to stroke my sweaty and matted down hair._ _

__"Fuck no." I replied, cuddling even further into his body and letting him wrap an arm around my waist._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm also working on another parent!phan fic, so that should be up soon! After I finish my Boy That You Love series, I might just focus on the parent au for a bit, as well as adding in smutty one-shots on the side. 
> 
> Anyway, that's just a rough plan and not really thought out, but we'll see what happens. See y'all later, and thanks for reading!


End file.
